The Falls- A Warriors Ghost Story
by SailorOfStars
Summary: Based off of a thing me and my friend did, where we gave eachother one word and had to write a oneshot about it. I got waterfalls, and this popped into my head. T for deaths and mild violence (no worse than the books)


Waterfall Story

Goldencloud's green eyes gleamed in the darkness, full of an unknown emotion. It was a mix of sadness, of pain, and the flames of a long burning hate. That fire would soon be quenched by the only thing that big of a fire can be put out by: revenge.

She sniffed the air and smiled, knowing she was near. She picked up her pace, and her teeth flashed silver in the moonlight. A strong murderous feeling overcame her, causing her to slide her claws out and sink them into the ground.

"Fox dung!" she muttered, clenching her teeth. The golden tabby lifted a paw to see she had wrenched a claw, staining her one white paw red. No matter, it would soon be even redder.

She re-traced the scent and continued following it, the sound of rushing water grew even louder. She broke into a run, her steps muffled by the springy moor grass. A little gasping mew escaped her lips, there was her victim.

The WindClan deputy Darkfrost, just sitting there by the falls. She was vulnerable and Goldencloud was prepared, like an eagle about to swoop down on a helpless kit. She smiled again and the murderous feeling returned. It was stronger than ever now, but not stronger than her determination.

She broke back into a run, and pounced on Darkfrost. A startled look filled the deputy's yellow-green eyes. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, which worked quite well to Goldencloud's advantage.

The golden tabby quickly pinned Darkfrost, who writhed and twisted beneath powerful paws. She soon stopped struggling, but Goldencloud knew that trick, and didn't let her grip slacken.

"You!" yowled Darkfrost. "What are you doing in WindClan territory?"

"I've come to finish what you started, Darkfrost. You killed my brother, you killed Flashfoot!" Goldencloud growled. "But you couldn't stop ruining my life there. No, you had to steal my mate too!"

"He was a WindClan cat, Goldencloud. You were going against the code. I had his kits, he is my mate! Never yours, and never meant to be!"

With this, Goldencloud gave a piercing yowl that blared over the wind. "Enough! I came here for one reason, and that is to make these falls run red with your blood. Goodbye, Darkfrost."

Goldencloud picked up the she-cat by the scruff, who clawed at her face and yowled and spitted. But Goldencloud just bit down harder, tasting the fresh blood.

She was just about to throw Darkfrost over, when another yowl not belonging to the she-cats filled the clearing. She turned around and dropped the deputy on the ground. The tom stepped forward, and this time the shock was on Goldencloud's face.

"Stoneclaw?" she whispered. "What are you doing here? I-it's not what it looks like."

"I think it's exactly what it looks like. I thought you still cared about me, but you try to kill my mate? The mother of my kits? I thought you were different, I thought you knew that I couldn't be your mate. I still care about you, but you need to let this go," Stoneclaw mewed. Hurt echoed in every part of his meow, and his blue eyes held sincere.

Goldencloud sighed. "You're right, I should let it go." She picked Darkcloud back up, and let her go over the falls. Through rushing water the thuds could be heard, and the normally clear blue water turned bright red.

"Goldencloud, how could you?" yowled Stoneclaw.

Goldencloud said nothing, just stared out over the water. Finally her soft mew was just barely heard.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, for anyone to see this. I'll never be able to return to ThunderClan, not after this. Not after you tell. Don't even try to say you won't, I know you will. I'll be exiled, and slowly die of hunger or be killed by dogs. I can't let that happen."

She took a step closer to the falls, and then jumped off, adding another crack and a thud on the hard rocks. The water flowed even redder, in thin streams.

But Stoneclaw never told, even though the Clans soon found out. They say if you stay by the falls long enough, you can hear the wailings of Goldencloud, yowling for all that she lost.


End file.
